lost boys rebirth
by Custard Cat
Summary: this does have maybe a bit of violence in it...only a bit! and torture maybe...well, do you think the vampires are gone? DO YOU!
1. Chapter 1 how original!

****

A.N. It's pretty obvious that I do not own any of the 'lost boys' characters. I DO own Gabriel. So there!! 

****

Chapter .1. 

Michael looked gloomily out of the bedroom window at the distant raindrops. It seemed to be always raining nowadays. He sighed and stared at his hands, at the fingers entwined with his. He turned his head and smiled at the face on his shoulder. Star smiled back, her unblinking eyes full of care and concern. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, tightening her grip on his fingers.

He sighed and turned his face away. "It's nothing." He lied, keeping his eyes from looking into hers.

"There is something wrong. You've being mooching about all week."

He sighed again. "I think I just need to get out for a bit, that's all."

He smiled and faced her. Then before she could start probing for the real reason, he kissed her. 

Sam entered the room. 

"Gross!" he exclaimed in disgust, "Can't you guys do that somewhere else? Somewhere AWAY from all of us?"

Michael leered at his brother and through a pillow at him. Sam laughed and ran from the room, Michael in full pursuit, armed with a large novelty inflatable hammer.

Things hadn't really changed since the incident with the vampires, although everyone now didn't feel as if they really were gone. That they were hiding somewhere, maybe plotting revenge. Michael had had this in mind ever since they had destroyed the master vamp. He also had a weird feeling that he was always being watched, although he had checked his surroundings when in a room and found nothing. 

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sam yelled as Michael leaped on him and started to hit him with the hammer. Squeak, squeak, SQUEAK! 

"What on earth is going on in here?" Asked Michael's mum, coming out of the kitchen, spoon in hand. "Stop it Michael!" 

Michael gave his brother one last whack and got off him. Sam got to his feet and brushed the dust off of his Hawaiian shirt.

"Now, why are you boys fighting?" she asked.

"'Cause we're bored mum. We need to get out!" Sam looked up at his mother hopefully.

"Well," she said smiling, "I was planning for us to go out to dinner tonight. As a family."

"Where?" asked Michael, quickly adding, "And does Star count as a family member?"

Their mother looked over at Star, who was just coming down the stairs, and smiled. 

"I'm sure Star counts as a family member, and I thought about that new bar on the coastline area."

"Great!" said Sam, "I'll go up and take a bath." 

He ran up the stairs, two at a time, nearly knocking his granddad over, and closed the bathroom door.

"Uh oh!" Exclaimed the Granddad, "get yeh earplugs out everyone, we're in for some Elvis gone wrong!"

****

A.N. Yes I KNOW I haven't told you who Gabriel is yet, but if you keep reading, you'll find out won't you?


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter .2.

__

The midnight star flashed in blue neon lights above the door. Music could be heard from inside when the door was opened. Michael was worrying that it would be one of those clubs where they played old western classics and played bingo every night but by the time they had went in he had changed his mind. 

Many young people of about 16-18 were hanging in large groups on tables in the centre. A rock-type band was playing a head-banging tune up on stage and singing in hoarse voices. 

It wasn't exactly what he thought his mum would've had in mind, but she was already up at the bar ordering drinks and paying for the table.

The meal was ok, for how small the club it was. The rock/pop bands came one after the other and Sam looked like he was really enjoying himself, trying to sing along with the tracks he knew. He nearly got them kicked out! Star also looked like she was having a good time, laughing at his granddads poor jokes. Michael even started to enjoy himself, especially when the last act before they left came on.

A small rock beat started followed by the keyboard's wailing tune. But the lead singer's voice was what made it magical. He didn't look much older than 16 and wasn't exactly small, more petit. He had one of those voices that made you want to dance but also made you want to stop, sit down and think.

The band all looked quite young, but also looked eternally youthful, in Michael's eyes. Michael looked around the club and everyone seemed to be awe-struck by the band and had stopped what they were doing to listen. His mother had her eyes closed and was leaning on her hands, rocking to the beat. His grandpa and brother were doing some sort of little dance where they kind of twisted their heads in time to the music and Star was leaning back in her seat, looking dazed and dreamy. Michael turned back to the people on the stage and looked more closely at the lead singer.

He was quite handsome, Michael gave him that. He had a pale face that made his dark eyes and perfectly formed cheekbones stand out over his other features. He wore a black and scarlet T-shirt under a long leather jacket accompanied by baggy-ish leather trousers. Michael couldn't really see what kind of shoes he had, but they vaguely looked like black Vans. 

Once the song came to a close, everyone seemed to wake up from his or her trances and carry on with what they were doing. Michael's mum sighed happily. 

"That was beautiful!" she smiled and opened her eyes, "I will HAVE to get a copy!"

"Me too!" said Star.

And before anyone could say anything more, the two girls had rushed over to the backstage door.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

Backstage was dark and damp. Many entertainment organises were bustling around, too busy to notice the family walk in. Michael's mum led the way over to the small band who were talking, laughing and congratulating each other. The lead singing was sitting on a pile of boxes, talking to the drummer.

"Excuse me?" asked Michael's mum, nervously. "Are you the band that just played?"

The band looked rather surprised but smiled at her.

"Yeah, we just played, whatsup?" asked the lead guitarist, who had been adjusting the strings on his mahogany guitar.

"I was just wondering if we could have a copy of your song? You see, I really loved it!"

The band looked flattered and the lead singer got up. He rummaged around in his suitcase until he pulled out a cassette. He then walked over and handed it to Michael's mum. He was just a little bit taller then she was.

"What's your name?" she asked, looking at the blank cover of the cassette.

"Our band hasn't really got a name!" admitted the lead singer. His voice was sweet sounding, not mocking our nasty, sort of innocent.

"Well, we'll settle for **your** name…" smiled Star, looking shyly at the lead. Michael cursed under his breath so that no one could hear him.

"Its Gabriel." Smiled the boy. "And this is Matt…" he pointed to the guitarist, who nodded, "Devon…" he moved his finger to the drummer who gave them a cheeky grin, " and Hogan." Lastly pointing to the rather quiet bass guitarist.

Star smiled. "What nice names," she tilted her head slightly, "especially yours!" 

Michael glared at Star, trying to catch her eyes. But they were too busy looking at Gabriel.

"So, you guys got names?" asked Devon, drumming a beat on his legs with his drumsticks.

"Well, I'm Lucy. This are my sons, Sam and Michael, Michael's girlfriend, Star and my father." Smiled Michael's mum, naming them in turn.

"Michael Emerson? I've heard that name somewhere before…" Gabriel eyed Michael up and down. His eyes weren't black, as Michael had first thought; it was just some dark eyeliner or eyeshadow. His eyes were a golden orange, a bit like the colour of honey. They seemed to glow with an Inner Light.

"That's right, Emerson! How did you know?" asked Lucy curiously.

"I have friends from around here who know a lot of things…"

Gabriel smiled at Michael, but Michael did not smile back. He didn't like the look of Gabriel. He seemed inhuman. Weird. Plus he had been flirting with Star! 

****

"Well, it was nice meeting you!" smiled Lucy, "but we really must be going!"

"Treasure the tape," smiled Devon, "it's the only one we have!"

"We will!" smiled Star.

The band began to carry all their stuff to the staff exit at the back. Michael's family headed back through the restaurant. Michael trailed along behind. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Gabriel standing behind him. He was carrying a large suitcase and a dufflebag. He smiled that innocent smile and said, "Are you Michael Emerson?"

"Yes" Sighed Michael.

"Good, I have a message for you." Gabriel smiled sweetly, "from an old friend of yours!"

"Get lost!" Snarled Michael evilly. He was already annoyed that another guy had been flirting with his girlfriend, but now this guy wanted a friendly chat? 

Michael turned to leave and Gabriel shouted after him, "David says hi!"

Michael stopped, stone dead. It couldn't be, could it? This couldn't be the David Michael was thinking of! That David was long dead, Michael had made sure of that… 

Michael quickly spun round to ask Gabriel, but he was gone. 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter .4.

Michael couldn't sleep. Thoughts drifted through his head like an old horror movie. Pictures of David, alive and bloodthirsty, roaming the streets of Santa Carla. Pictures of Star, Sam and his mother being drained of life and blood. David's bloody fangs pulling away from Star's lifeless body. David's sarcastic smirk.

Michael sat up, the bedclothes sticking to his sweaty body. He looked over at Star, sleeping peacefully beside him. He gently kissed her hair. He had to find out more. He got up and put on his baggy jeans and a T-shirt.

****

Gabriel. He had to find Gabriel. He didn't understand why this guy was involved with the likes of David, but he was the only guy Michael knew had information. He turned down a side alley and headed for the _midnight star_. 

The air was crisp and cool, whipping Michael's hair away from his face. He pulled his jacket firmly around him with a shiver and walked on. He rounded yet another corner and looked around. 

The _midnight star_ looked run down, unwanted. The windows were murky and the moulding sign above the door swung lightly in the breeze. Michael peered inside at the lonely tables with their empty chairs. He tried the door, but it was locked. A sign up the window said 'closed'. Michael swore and beat his fist lightly, but sharply, on the door. That's when he heard the groan from across the street.

Michael turned. At first he thought it was someone from the club a couple of blocks away, making their way awkwardly home. But it came from the alley way across the street. Suddenly, two figures came out of the alley, a boy and a girl. The girl looked drunk and sleepy and was being supported by the boy. She was a young girl of about 16, wearing a turtle neck jumper and tight fitting jeans. Her red hair hung loosely around her shoulders. The boy was about the same height as her, maybe smaller, with jet-black hair that hung around his neck and jaw-line. He was wearing a dark red, old-fashioned jacket with long sleeves and black leather trousers. He looked rather anxious and yet familiar…

'Gabriel!' thought Michael, his heart giving a terrifying thud. He watched as Gabriel laid the now sleeping red head on a bench and looked around nervously. He turned to leave and Michael started to panic.

"Wait!" He shouted after Gabriel, "Gabriel!"

Gabriel stopped but didn't turn around or do anything. Michael ran up to him.

"I'm glad I found you." Breathed Michael, bending over and trying to get his breath back. "I need to talk to you, about what you said.

Gabriel nodded but didn't turn to face Michael. He seemed to be rubbing his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. His wavy hair kept his face hidden.

Michael looked over at the girl, sleeping heavily on the bench. 

"Been busy huh?" He smirked, nodding towards her.

"What?" asked Gabriel distantly. He turned to face Michael and frowned slightly. Then he realised what he meant and smiled. "Yeah, whatever…" he rubbed his mouth and turned absently away again.

"I didn't see you as that type of guy."

"I'm not…" Gabriel seemed dreamy, pushing the shoulder - length hair from his eyes. He reminded Michael of a small child, innocent expression, the sleeves that covered his hands, the pale skin like porcelain…

"So…what did you want to talk about?"

Michael blinked; suddenly realising he had been staring at Gabriel, lost in his own world. Gabriel was watching him questioningly, head tilted slightly to the side.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask which David you were referring to earlier." Michael studied Gabriel face on. He definitely looked in-human. He didn't have expression lines or creases that other people had. No wrinkles around the eyes when he frowned. No ripples in the skin when he smiled. None. And that pasty complexion of his was haunting, especially against the pitch-black colour of his hair. 

"Why? Who were you thinking of?" Gabriel's eyes seemed a brighter orange, like fire, as he smiled. Not an innocent smile that he usually had, but a devilish smirk. Michael shivered inside. It was something about that smile that made him feel nervous…but also curious.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

"You're a what!"

"Shh!" Gabriel clamped a hand over Michael's mouth. His grip was suprisingly strong and however much Michael squirmed, he couldn't get out of the steely hold.

Gabriel had told Michael all that he had been worried about. Michael's world seemed to be plummeting into the darkness of confusion. It didn't make any sense…how could David be back and, more worryingly, be ever stronger?

Michael swore at himself. 'Get a grip!' He thought through what had been said. David was back. David was recruiting more vampires to help him resurrect the lost boys. Gabriel was one of those recruits. Gabriel was a vampire from England. A different type of vampire than what David was.

"I'll let you go if you promise not to attract any attention. Promise?" Michael nodded and Gabriel let go. Michael breathed in deeply and turned to face Gabriel.

"Where is he?" Michael tried to keep his voice even and commanding, but somehow it still sounded shaky.

Gabriel smiled sweetly. "I can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"Treason." Gabriel said simply, "it would be an act of treason, which could lead to me being destroyed."

Michael sighed and shook the exhaustion from his eyes. "Then why did you tell me about him being alive, isn't that treason?"

Gabriel shook his head. "No, he told me to tell you."

Michael shook his head again; "This makes no sense."

Gabriel nodded, his mouth a straight dark line etched on his pale face. "It makes no sense to me either. I've told you everything I know. I don't know how David is going to resurrect his lost clan or what it has to do with mine." Gabriel bit his thumbnail, thinking hard.

Michael rubbed his eyes wearily, trying to soothe the ache. "I can't think right now. I need sleep." He looked at Gabriel sleepily.

Gabriel nodded, understanding the turmoil erupting in Michael's head.

With silent goodbyes, Michael turned and headed for his grandpa's house, a million different thoughts rushing through his head, each one more terrifying than the last…


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

The house was quiet when Michael got back. 'Everyone must still be asleep'thought Michael. He retrieved the key from under the flowerpot and let himself in. It was dark, faint rays of morning sunshine hardly able to seep through the murky windows.

Michael creeped past the creaking floorboard on the fourth stair and slipped in beside Star. She hadn't moved in her sleep. Michael smiled, putting his worries aside, and kissed her on the cheek.

Michael jerked awake from another nightmare and felt around beside him for Star. She wasn't there. Heart beating slightly faster, Michael raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. His family was sitting around the table, comforting his mum. She had been crying, tearstains ran down her cheeks and she was holding a soggy tissue. Michael frowned.

"What's going on?" He asked. Star looked up and smiled at him sadly. Michael studied the group and finally said, "Where's Sam?"

His mother burst into tears again and Star hugged her. His granddad got up and walked over to Michael.

"We don't know." Explained Granddad, leading Michael away from the girls, "Your mother found his bed empty early this morning. We've looked around here all morning…no sign of him…"

Michael felt a shiver up his spine. He had an idea where his little brother might be, and it was no where safe.

__

The Midnight Star was near enough empty. A few bored and sullen teenagers huddled around two tables, an elderly woman sat up the bar downing small alcoholic shots and a young couple sat in a corner, holding hands and whispering to each other. Gentle music drifted off the stage, providing light background sound. The bartender looked up as Michael came in but seemed to look right through him and carried on cleaning a dusty pint glass. Michael ignored him and looked up at the stage, at the young lead singer in particular. The boy noticed him, but carried on singing. Michael gestured for the singer to come to him and received nothing but a frown in response. He made his gesture bolder and the singer got the idea. The boy brushed his black hair out of his eyes and pointed to the backstage door and held up two fingers. Michael nodded and sneaked through the door to the side of the stage.

The singing died down and a few people clapped unenthusiastically. Gabriel and the rest of the band appeared in the doorway, resting their instrumental props to the side and sat down near Michael.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel frowned and looked concerned.

"It's my brother…" Michael trailed off, looking around at the rest of the band. He leaned closer to Gabriel. "Look, can we talk, you know…alone?"

Gabriel nodded solemnly and waved his hand to the other men. They smiled sadly at Michael before moving away.

"What's wrong?" Repeated Gabriel.

"I think David's taken Sam. Don't ask me why, that's just the kind of thing he's capable of doing… I need you to tell me where he's hiding – "

Gabriel shook his head frantically. "No. I can't tell you. I wish I could, but…"

"Please, Gabriel please!"

"I'm sorry, I can't…"

"Gabriel!" He stared at the young man hard, his eyes pleading with him. "This is really important. It's no time for games."

"If it's a game, I'm not playing." Gabriel whispered coldly, "You're human, you don't understand us vampires. You know if I told you where David was I would be committing treason…"

Gabriel paused and sighed. His face twisted with guilt. "Are you sure David took him?"

Michael glared at him over steepled hands. "Where else would he go in the middle of the night?"

Gabriel sat in thought for a while; drumming his pale fingers on the crate he was sitting on and bit his lip. "He could have had a nightmare or something and went for a walk…" He looked up hopefully, "Or maybe he planned to meet up with friends…"

Michael considered these options. Sam could have had a nightmare, but would he have gone for a walk? …It didn't seem likely. He may have gotten up to meet up with the Frogg brothers. It was worth keeping in mind.

"Come on." Said Michael, getting up and heading for the door.

Gabriel's brow furrowed and his golden eyes followed Michael's movement with curiosity. "Where are we going?"

"To have a word with the Frogg brothers."


	7. Chapter 7

****

Chapter .7.

The Frogg family comic shop was securely closed and the trolleys of frayed comics tucked inside. Michael peered helplessly through the window.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath and looked up to the upstairs windows. "How are we going to get in?"

A sound like ripping metal tore through the air. Michael spun round to see the bars around the door torn away and Gabriel fiddling with the lock. He stood in awe for a minute until Gabriel skilfully smashed the glass pane and unlatched it from the inside.

"You're stronger than you look." Grinned Michael, following Gabriel through the door.

"You don't know the half of it…" Gabriel picked up a comic and studied the cover.

"How did you get the door open without triggering an alarm?"

Gabriel looked up and grinned knowingly, "Talent."

Michael sighed heavily and looked around. Gabriel came down the stairs, hand and sleeve over his mouth. It was quite dark outside now, probably midnight. Michael looked at Gabriel hopefully.

"Any sign of him?"

Gabriel shook his head. "But the other boys beds are empty…" He mumbled from under his sleeve. Michael frowned.

"What've you been up to?" He said suspiciously.

Gabriel looked at him innocently, eyes wide. "Who me?"

"Yes, you! Who else?" Michael raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

Gabriel smiled sweetly, "Oh, nothing…" He wiped the last speck of red from his lips before moving out of Michael's sight.

Michael pursued him; "You bit them, didn't you? Didn't you?"

Gabriel's brow furrowed, "Why are you getting so worked up? They didn't feel a thing and I don't kill when I feed…"

Michael rubbed his eyes wearily. "So, Sam's missing and so are the Frogg brothers…It just doesn't seem right…"

Michael opened his eyes to the concerned face of Gabriel. "Maybe we should call it a night. You look exhausted…"

Michael shook his head. "I need to find my brother." He said firmly, "No matter what it takes. If David really has taken him, well…" He trailed off and looked at his feet. He didn't even want to think about what David could do, let alone tell Gabriel.

"I'm sorry Michael…" Whispered Gabriel, "I wish I could tell you where he is, but…" He stopped and looked apologetic.

Michael's eyes turned to steel and he looked up. "Oh yes, because you'll get into trouble. My little brother is going to die because you're afraid of getting your own neck cut."

Gabriel looked horrified. "It's not just that, Michael. The fate of my clan rests in the balance too."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Of course, your 'clan'. If you're such a great clan leader why are you taking orders from David?"

Michael could see Gabriel's anger was rising. His features became more defined and his fists clenched into tight balls of fury. "For your information, Michael." He growled through clenched teeth, "David is more powerful than me because he is a more ruthless type of vampire. He drinks more blood, kills more people. My clan and I only take what we need."

Michael laughed, fighting back his anger, "I'm sure you do. Tell me the truth, your clan are just a bunch of weaklings who need David to protect them – "

He was cut off by Gabriel, who hurled himself at Michael, grabbing his throat in a tight grip. A blood-curdling hiss escaped the vampire's lips, revealing pointed fangs. Michael lay frozen with fear, gasping for air.

Gabriel leaned in close and whispered, "I may not be stronger than David, but I'm most definitely stronger than you!"

And in one fluent movement, Gabriel picked up Michael and flung him towards a nearby shelf. Michael's body flew through the shelf and slammed into the wall, severely winding him. There was a sound of movement upstairs and muffled voices. Michael looked back to where Gabriel had been, but he was gone.


End file.
